Acceptance Speeches for the Dangerous Dai Commemorative Medal
by Ember Nickel
Summary: "The Dangerous Dai Commemorative Medal is now awarded at the end of the season to the League player who has taken the most exciting and foolhardy risks during a game." - Quidditch through the Ages, Chapter 7 [Worldbuilding 2019 treat for Mugen]


Brianna Haverthorne, Beater, Kenmare Kestrels

"I'd like to thank Healer Prewett for always stitching me up when I crash into the goalposts, or an opposing player. Also all my opponents for flying too slowly and making it possible. Especially Sorcha Faulkner from Wigtown, who's very easy to distract when she's gripping the Quaffle with her unusually strong hands. And rights herself so neatly after I plough into her muscular legs. Sorcha, if you're listening, do you have dinner plans tonight? Er...and my teammates for their spirit and support."

Simon Irving, Chaser, Tutshill Tornados

"I wouldn't have dared make some of those turns without the help of my brilliant and reliable Cleansweep Six, which can be yours for a mere twenty Galleons! The first ten fans to owl the Cleansweep company after this broadcast will in addition get a unique autographed broom handle by yours truly that you can affix to any genuine Cleansweep product for fine style as you break in the skies."

Lindsay Goyle, Beater, Ballycastle Bats

"I'm grateful for the support of our loyal fans, who've cheered Ballycastle through hard times and good. You will always be in my heart, wherever I go.

On that note, I'm both excited and sad to tell you that this was my final season in the BIQL. Although I've enjoyed the thrills of death-defying flights here, I feel as if another sport is more suited to my physicality, and I will have the great honor of joining the Duluth Dingbats of the North American Quodpot Federation, effective next month. I hope you will continue to follow my explosive exploits by wireless, and know that my socks will always be black and scarlet."

Emily Winter, Seeker, Puddlemere United

"Beat back those Bludgers, boys, and chuck that Quaffle heeeeeeeere—"

_Firewhiskey-aided delirious glee follows, illegible on transcript._

Brandon MacArthur, Chaser, Chudley Cannons

"All my love to Stanley, who pretends to know what I'm talking about when I come home and rave about tossing a Quaffle around. Look, Muggles may not know how we keep our brooms afloat, but I for one don't see the need for the Statute when it comes to sport. Have you ever been to a football match with Muggles? There's plenty of 'em who'll follow their club year in and year out, and plenty more who don't much care as long as the beer is cheap. Why not sell 'em some Chocolate Frogs and make an afternoon of it? Let's be honest, Chudley need the attendance boost. Anyway, Stan, couldn't have done it without you."

Lynley Cogswell, Keeper, Pride of Portree

"There's a lot of people I'm grateful to, but especially my counselor, Daisy Thicknesse. She's helped me come to terms with some of my good and bad habits, and today I can own the fact that I find it fulfulling to be hit in the torso with high-speed Quaffles without questioning my self-image. While I still need to work on not taking all the blame and going into a downward spiral after defeats—as I know many high-profile athletes also do—I feel like I'm on my way to be a more confident teammate and witch."

Zenimura Nanami, Seeker, Wimbourne Wasps

"I am grateful to Maki Hikari, my captain from Wakkanai, for encouraging me to transfer to a league where I could perfom for larger crowds...and make more Galleons! Games are much different back home because of all the bad weather, so a little rain here is nothing. I hope he is able to arrange an exhibition match sometime soon; if you think I'm brave, you should see some of our Beaters."

Jerome Shacklebolt, Seeker, Falmouth Falcons

"I'd like to thank my Aunt Matilda for giving my first broomstick, and for locking up all her owls so I didn't injure them when I was learning to feint in the fields behind her house. I _would_ also _like_ to thank my owls for being swift and accurate in relaying me all my volumes of mail from devoted fans, but I can't do that because they're both a bit stupid and fly even worse than those idiots from Chudley."

Fabius Watkins, Chaser, Montrose Magpies

"The secret to my success? Well, that would have to be my Kathy's meat pies. I don't know what exactly she puts in them, I assume it wasn't ever sentient, but she's threatened me with all sorts of jinxes if I ever invade the kitchen, and even I, a daring and occasionally foolhardy flier, am not silly enough to get on the wrong end of her wand."

Agatha Parkin-Lewis, Chaser, Wigtown Wanderers

"This one goes out to my great-uncle, Frederick Parkin, who taught me the Reverse Pass. Well mostly I just watched him in the Pensieve, but it still counts. Also to his auntie, Gladys Parkin, who would surely have won this award had it existed in her day, her no-handed Seeker dives are the thing of family legend. Also my great-great-grandmothers Elizabeth and Prudence Parkin, whose Beaters' Bats have been passed down through the generations. Also..."

Dominic Hendricks, Beater, Appleby Arrows

"I would like to thank God, Morgana, Circe, and/or the Re'em Elders for anything they've done to help us succeed, and more importantly, deny those cheating Wimbourne warlocks the championship. It was a little touch-and-go this year when they ran up the score against Chudley, but thankfully Tutshill was able to overtake them at the last, possibly with the help of supernatural influences beyond our ken. Pity it couldn't have been us, but anybody but Wimbourne, that's what I always say."

Grace Snelling, Chaser, Holyhead Harpies

"My teammates are phenomenal—we support each other on and off the field, and even though lots of them roll their eyes at some of my stunts, they put up with it when it gets results and hold me accountable when I'm just feeding my ego. I know some fans have asked why bother having an all-witch side when women fly just as well as men at any level. But especially for Muggle-borns like myself, there are several ways where I don't always feel like I'm taken seriously in the Muggle world, and having colleagues who can understand means everything to me."

Huw Ap Howell, Keeper, Caerphilly Catapults

"I'd, er, like to express my appreciation to Dai Llewellyn himself for making this award possible. Er, not like that, I mean, for all his contributions to our noble sport. I watched you fly growing up, I never thought I'd be on your team, well, our team, er. I suppose you can't directly hear me, not being a ghost and all. Er, I assume your soul persists in the world to come, however. But, er, there's probably more interesting things to listen to than me…Ah, forget it, you all know what I mean."


End file.
